doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Betzabé Jara
) |lugar_nacimiento = Puebla, México |defuncion = |ocupacion = |familiares = |nacionalidad = Méxicana |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Betzabe Jara (nacida en Puebla, México, 16 de abril de 1986) es una actriz de teatro, de doblaje mexicana e improvisadora. Filmografía Anime * The book girl - Toko * Pokemon - Miette * Bleach - Hiyori Saugaki * Shin-chan - Señorita Dori * Un castillo en el cielo - Sheeta / Lucita Toelle Ur Laputa * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki / Ket * Pokémon: Batallas Galácticas - Oficial Jenny / Úrsula * Súper Once - Voces adicionales * Hungry Heart - Kenta (redoblaje) Series de TV Margo Harshman *La teoría del Big Bang - Alex Jensen *Doctor House - Melissa *Familia moderna - Jungle Tanya Otros *Sleepy Hollow - Tnte. Abbie Mills (Nicole Beharie) (2013-presente) *Señorita Cometa - Señorita Cometa (Yumiko Kokonoe) (1967-1968) (Redoblaje 2014) *Survivor Remorse - McChuck *Resurrection - Elaine Richards (Samaire Armstrong) (2014-presente) *La Reina blanca - Isabel Neville *Ripper Street - Rose (2014) *Borgia - Carlotta d Aragona (Paloma Bloyd) (2013) *Los originales - Davina Claire (Danielle Campbell) (2013-presente) *Los seguidores - Annie (Stephanie Leigh Schlund) (2013) *Dallas (2012) - Emma Brown (Emma Bell) (2013-presente) *La bella y la bestia (2012) - Tess Vargas (Nina Lisandrello) (2012-presente) *Awkward - Tamara (Jillian Rose Reed) (2012-presente) *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Robin (Liza Lapira) (2012-presente) *Bomb Girls - Kate Andrews (Charlotte Hegele) (2012-presente) *Anger Management - Lacey (Noureen DeWulf) (2012-presente) *Downton Abbey - Lady Sybil Crawley (Jessica Brown Findlay) (2011-presente) *666 Park Avenue - Nona Clark (Samantha Logan) (2012-2013) *Lindas mentirosas - Rhonda *Grimm - Voces Adicionales *The Camp - Marina *El diario de Carrie - Jen #2 *Defiance - Voces adicionales *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados - Laeta (2013) *The middle - Debb (2011 - presente) *90210 - Megan Rose (Jessica Parker Kennedy) (2012-2013) *La doctora de la mafia - Enfermera Rosa 'Ro' Quintero (Floriana Lima) (2012-2013) *Hospital de animales - Dra. Jill Leiter (June Diane Raphael) (2012) *Men at work - Lisa (Amy Smart) (2012) *Idénticas - Tessa Banner (Gage Golightly) (2011-2012) *Dos hombres y medio - Betsy/Bridget Schmidt (Judy Greer) (2011-2012) *Parenthood - Zoe DeHaven (Rosa Salazar) (2011-2012) *Against the Wall - Abby Kowalski (Rachael Carpani) (2011) *Warehouse 13 - Sally Stokowski (Ashley Williams) (2011) *La teoría del Big Bang - Siri *Homeland - Roya *Covert Affairs - Pilar (Ana Claudia Talancón)/Suzanne *Shogun - Mariko redoblaje *Sherlock - Kitty Riley, Lucy, Voces adicionales *Mandrake - Bebel / Tiffany *Espartaco: Sangre y arena - Dionna *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Nora / Voces adicionales *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Nijah / Ann *Degrassi: La nueva generación - Líder de fraternidad *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal - Apariciones especiales *Xtreme Chef - Chef Izzy *Fringe: La gran conspiración - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Los Reyes de la colina - Voces adicionales *90210 - Voces adicionales *Secundaria secreta - Voces adicionales *Doctor House - Voces adicionales *Robin Hood (TV) - Voces adicionales *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Voces adicionales *The Glades: Sol mortal - Voces adicionales *Intervention - Varios personajes *Scare Tactics - Varios personajes (Temporada 4 en adelante) *The Rachael Ray Show - Varios *Survivor Tocantis - Sierra *Saving Grace - Kendra *Laredo - Voces adicionales *The Unit - Voces adicionales *Vestido de novia - Voces adicionales *El encantador de perros - Voces adicionales *Breakout Kings - Voces adicionales. Películas Oona Chaplin * Sólo amigos? - Julianne (2014) * Imago Mortis - Arianna (2009) Amber Heard * The Rum Diary - Chenault (2011) * ExTerminators - Nikki (2009) Otros *Las novias de mis amigos - Chelsea (Mackenzie Davis) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2013) *Atrapados en navidad - Lu Taylor (Taylor Spreitler) (2012) *Armas, chicas y apuestas - Cindy (Megan Park) (2012) *The Master - Peggy Dodd (Amy Adams) (2012) *Notas perfectas - Aubrey Posen (Anna Camp) (2012) *Anna Karenina - Kitty (Alicia Vikander) (2012) *Lawless - Bertha (Mia Wasikowska) (2012) mexicana *De Roma con amor - Hayley (Alison Pill) (2012) OnScreen *Adultos jóvenes - Sandra Freehauf (Collette Wolfe) (2011) *El romance del siglo - Elizabeth (Natalie Dormer) (2011) *Thor - Sif (Jaimie Alexander) (2011) Redoblaje *La chica de mis sueños - Shenni Saunders (Portia Doubleday) (2010) Redoblaje *Mañana, cuando comience la guerra - Ellie Linton (Caitlin Stasey) (2010) *El conspirador - Sarah Weston (Alexis Bledel) (2010) versión *The Fighter - Sherry (2010) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Voces adicionales (2009) *Crepúscula la saga: Luna Nueva - Angela (Christian Serratos) (2009) mexicana *Law Abiding Citizen - Denise Ryce/Hija de Clyde (2009) *Ace Ventura Jr - Danielle (2009) *Whip It - Eva Destrucción (Ari Graynor) (2009) *La teoría del patán - Hermana Mary & Candice (2009) * Never Cry Werewolf - Angie (Melanie Leishman) (2008) *Chapter 27 - Jude (Lindsay Lohan) (2007) *La liga de la cerveza - Gina (Elizabeth Regen) (2006) *Enredos de familia - Judy Arnolds (Famke Janssen) (2004) *El Asesino Btk - Voces adicionales *El escritor fantasma - Voces adicionales *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Voces adicionales *For Five Six - Voces Adicionales *Viaje censurado - Voces adicionales *Imago Mortis - Arianna *Amore - Celibassi Películas animadas *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Voces Adicionales *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Voces Adicionales *Rio 2 - Perezoza *El libro de la vida - Skeleton Adelita *Los boxtrolls - Aceitosín / Chones Telenovelas brasileñas Natália Guimarães *Caminhos do Coração - Ariadne *Os Mutantes - Ariadne Otros *Flor del Caribe - Vanessa *Una Rosa con Amor - Terezinha *Lado a Lado - Alicia *Balacobaco - Doris *Agua na Boca - Akemi (Juliana Kametami) *Carrusel-Cirilo Rivera(Jean Paulo Santos) Telenovelas Eslovacas *Chlapi neplačú / Blind love - Paula Telenovelas portuguesas *Luna Roja - Margarita *Doña Xepa - Yazmin (2014) Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Hae Sung *Cyrano, Dating Agency - Kong Ming Young *Mary Stayed out all night - Seo-Joon Reality show *Scare Tactics - Voces adicionales (desde 4ª temporada) Series animadas *Un Show Mas - mona * Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter *Polly Pocket - Polly Pocket *Hora de aventura - Betty, Gunther *El Carrusel mágico - Ermintrude *Pan de nube - Woolie *Monster High - Twyla *My Little pony - Meleniaca *Gaturro, la serie - Ágatha *El Carrusel Mágico - Gertrudis *Fiona y Paulie - Fiona *Bananas en pijamas (serie animada) - Lulú *Los héroes de la ciuad - Fiona *Grandes Minipoderosos - Eliette, Natasha y Flora. *Icónicos - Gigí la jirafa *Justo a tiempo Voces adicionales *El closet de Chloe - Personajes varios *Hairy Scary - Voces adicionales *The Three Robers - Gregory / Huerfanos *Ciudad de pollos - Jenny` *Meteoro, la nueva generacion Annelisse ((Tercer Doblaje)) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Melen-iaca (Mane-iac) Proyectos con Huevocartoon *Los Reyes de la colonia se van al mundial - Tlacoyito y La comadre (2014) Locución comercial * Coca-Cola - Cristal / Talentos * Mi alegría - Talentos * Stila de Quaker - Talentos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos